Lapis
is , who appears in Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!. Lapis shifts Earth into a new world, free of the Inves invasion, while having soccer tournaments due to the boy discovering a soccer ball and learning about what soccer is. His real name is , a resident of the former Femushinmu civilization and sealed himself and Kougane, the artificial Golden Fruit that corrupted the Femushinmu and helped cause their extinction. History Past After Rosyuo converted the Femushinmu civilization to adapt to Helheim's living conditions, scientists began to attempt to replicate the Golden Fruit's power. The result was a sentient artificial Golden Fruit known as Kougane. Kougane tempted the Femushinmu and caused them to turn on each other. The Femushinmu Civilization began to crumble as even Rosyuo had to fight among his peers. Shamubishe would later sacrifice himself to seal Kougane, but Kougane had already caused the near-extinction of the Femushinmu. Golden Fruits Cup! When Ryoma Sengoku accidentally attempts to unlock the Artificial Golden Fruit, he awakens both Kougane and Lapis. Kougane proceeds to kill Ryoma with Lapis fleeing. Lapis encounters Kouta and through Kouta, learns about the sport called "Soccer" and how it is used to measure one's strength without the need of bloodshed. Impressed, Lapis takes the Soccer ball luring Kouta into a destroyed stadium. In actuality, he had created a new world, replacing the inhabitants' memories (such as Kaito Kumon) and even managed to revive fallen allies and enemies. However exceptions to this are Kouta, possessing the Kiwami Lockseed and is an Over Lord himself, and Mitsuzane Kureshima, who is able to resist the memory alteration to a degree due to the recent trauma of "killing" his brother in battle. Lapis realizes that his world is starting to resemble his civilization as the Riders start to turn on each other for the Golden Fruit. He later supports Kouta and frees him from Kougane's brainwashing and conjures a horse to help Kouta against Kougane. DJ Sagara gives Lapis a Sengoku Driver and a Silver Ringo Lockseed to become Armored Rider Kamuro, joining Kouta and the other Armored Riders against Kougane. Lapis transform to a ball-like form, stabbed Mars with his Souginjou, later Gaim use a Rider Kick to defeat Kougane. When the world is returned to normal, Lapis appears before Kouta once again, thanking him for teaching how to play soccer, before vanishing. In the Helheim Forest, his bracelet, the Souginjou, and a soccer ball are seen lying on the ground. Arms Like with the other Lockseed-using Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Kamuro's forms are called . His Sengoku Driver does not either play any sort of music or announce something before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds are styled with a mix of Japanese words and English words. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Kamuro can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . is Kamuro's default form undersuit which is briefly seen during Kamuro's transformation sequence, before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit, rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. - Silver= Silver Arms *'Height': 210 cm. *'Weight': 111 kg. Original Ability Perimeters2014.11.07 - Chou Zenshu 2014. Kamen Rider Yoroi-take Chou Zenshuu. pages 108-110.: *'Punching power': 15.8 t. *'Kicking power': 19 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.2 sec. is Kamuro's default silver apple-based Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Silver Ringo Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Souginjou. Appearances: Golden Fruits Cup! - Ball= Using the Souginjou, Kamuro can transform himself into a soccer ball-like entity. When the ball hits an enemy, a projection of Kamuro using his Souginjou can be seen. This method was used to defeat Kougane. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Kamuro's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Souginjou - Kamuro Silver Arms' personal weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal Lapis is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kamuro, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Mage (Orange) in Kamen Rider Wizard. He also served as understudy suit actor for Kamen Rider Marika in the Kamen Rider Gaim television series. Etymology *His name "Lapis" is based on the blue jewelry of the same name.And his original name might be coming from , means "Azure" in Japanese. Notes *Kamuro's Ride Wear suit is a recolored Gaim suit with modifications similar to Zangetsu Shin. *A nod to the kanji used for Kamuro is that when the kanji taking out of context of the given name (Kamuro), it becomes as Kamuro's helmet has a crown on his head similar to the one on Toyotomi Hideyoshi's helmet. * When Kamuro is in his ball-like form, Lockseed activation sounds can be heard whenever it is kicked. *He is the second apple-themed armored rider, the first being Mars. *He and Mars share a few similarties with Hercus and Caucasus. **They are silver-gold pairs who share the same motifs (Kamuro and Mars are apple-themed Riders, while Hercus and Caucasus are beetle-themed Riders). **Both Kamuro and Hercus are movie-exclusive good silver Riders. *The color scheme of Kamen Rider Kamuro's suit is similar to Kamen Rider Nadeshiko. *Mars and Kamuro's shoulder pads in Golden and Silver Arms respectively are similar design to Kamen Rider Zangetsu in Melon Arms. **His suit and Rider Indicator both resemble Kouta's to a degree, though the suit slightly resembles Takatora's. *He is known to be part of the Femushinmu, which makes him an "Over Lord". However, it is unknown if he possesses an Over Lord Inves form. **The movie's ending regarding to Lapis may indicate that he simply died before Rosyuo converted the Femushinmu into the Over Lords and Inves to adapt to Helheim's conditions and that he was simply a spirit who used the powers of his bracelet to experience a new way of living compared to his life as a Femushinmu. If so, then Lapis is the first Over Lord to be an ally to the Armored Riders. *Lapis' words of the world he made are technically half-true. While there may be no Inves in the world he made, DJ Sagara is still in that world, and due to Sagara technically being Helheim itself, his world is not free from the forest. Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Kamuro, as well as Gaim, Kurokage, and Bujin Gaim: **1 - "Waza no Ichigō, Let's go!" **2 - "Chikara no Nigō, Let's go!" **Riderman - "Kagakusha Met On!" **ZX - "Jūgō Cyborg Ninja! **Black - "Seiki Oh Black Sun!" **Shin - "Kaizou Heishi Level 3!" **J - "Shingeki Jumbo Formation!" **Shocker - "Jigoku no gundan on Parade! Eeeee!" **Great Leader - "Shihaisha of the World!" **Shocker Rider Number 1 - "Nise no Hero, Dead Go!" **Kabuto - "Ten no Michi My Way!" **Den-O - "Iza Climax!" ***Den-O Climax Form - "Denkamori Climax!" **Decade - "Hakaisha on the Road!" **Skull - "Otoko-michi Hardboiled!" **Fourze - "Seishun Switch On!" (Despite being canonically used by Zangetsu) **Wizard - "Shabadoobi Showtime!" ***Wizard Infinity Style - "Kira Kira Infinity!" **Gaim - "Fruits Gaim/Yoroi Musha on Parade!" **Drive - "Hitoppashiri iza Together!" See also *Kougane References Category:Gaim Characters Category:Armored Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Mystic Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Riders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Non human riders Category:Over Lord Inves Category:Femushinmu Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Tech Riders Category:Restricted-use Riders